This invention relates generally to ankle braces and in particular to ankle braces which are of the "one-size-fits-all" type, that is, they can fit a large range of ankle sizes.
Persons engaged in athletic activities involving walking, running and/or jumping, frequently utilize some support means on their ankle(s) in order to protect the ankle(s) from a sprain or other injury, or to facilitate the healing of an already injured ankle while protecting it from exacerbation. Heretofore, one of the most common way to support or brace the ankle was by "taping" it. In particular, some type of tape, e.g., adhesive, elastic, etc., was wound around the ankle and the foot to restrict transverse movement of the ankle while at the same time allowing for normal rotation of the ankle. However, the use of tape is time consuming and tedious and, depending upon the type of tape employed, may not be reusable. Therefore, reusable ankle braces and stabilizers have been developed which provide support for the ankle and can be applied and removed relatively easily.
Examples of such braces and stabilizers are found in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,000 (Baker) discloses a long and a short elastic strap connected to a rear portion which extends along the Achilles tendon and the back of the foot. The short elastic strap is connected at the medial or inner side of the foot while the longer elastic strap is crossed from the lateral or outer side of the foot to the medial side of the foot and attaches to the end of the shorter strap. A third non-elastic strap is connected to the rear portion of the ankle support and is wrapped around the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,433 (Cramer) discloses an ankle stabilizer in the form of a flexible jacket which worn on the foot and extending over the top of the ankle. The jacket is elastic and includes laces to hold it in place and a pair of straps which are arranged to be wrapped around the jacket. In particular, one strap wraps over the instep, around the rear of the foot and ends on the medial side. The other strap wraps over the instep from the opposite direction, around the rear of the foot and ends on the lateral side. The free ends of the straps are secured in place by VELCRO.RTM. fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,058 (Detty) discloses an ankle brace in the form of a jacket to be worn on the foot and over the ankle. The jacket has a lateral side portion on which a pair of arcuate members are pivotally secured for conformance about the underlying malleolus. The jacket is arranged to be laced about the ankle by a first lace, with the arcuate members being laced together by a second lace to enable the arcuate members to closely conform and surround each malleolus. An elastic material lift strap is secured to the lateral side of the jacket and arranged to be wrapped thereabout in a figure-8 pattern to provide an upward lifting force to the jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,395 (Barlow et al.) discloses an ankle support having an L-shape body into which the foot is placed. It includes a strap attached to the back of the L-shaped body with a VELCRO.RTM. fastener at each end. After the foot is placed within the body, each side of the strap is criss-crossed in turn from the back of the support to a position over the arch of the foot of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,370 (Kallassy) discloses an ankle support in the form of a neoprene underliner or jacket which worn on the foot and extending over the top of the ankle. A non-stretch lateral strap is secured to the underliner at a point below the ankle joint on the lateral side of the foot. A non-stretch medial strap is then inelastically connected to the lateral strap.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. disclosing various types of ankle braces are the following: 3,970,083 (Carrigan); 4,587,962 (Greene et al.); 4,624,244 (Taheri); 4,727,863 (Nelson).
While the aforementioned prior art ankle braces may be generally suitable for their intended purposes, they nevertheless leave something to be desired from the standpoints of accommodating various sized ankles, and also supplying sufficient customized support to the ankle. Thus, a need presently exists for an ankle brace which is of the one-size-fits-all type, which is simple in construction, easy to use, and which has means to adjust and customize the support applied by the brace, irrespective of the size of the ankle on which the brace is applied.